The technique of microwave inactivation of tissue will be used to study the in vivo effects of paraquat and diquat on labile metabolites in mouse lung. Mice will be given a range of doses of paraquat or diquat and sacrificed over varying periods of time from 1 hour to several days after i.p. administration of these compounds. This dose and time schedule will allow investigation of early destructive phase and later proliferative phase of paraquat on the following: (1) higher energy compounds: ATP, ADP, AMP, creatine phosphate, Pi; (2) cyclic nucleotides: cAMP and cGMP; (3) serotonin and acetylcholine; (4) membrane ATPase; (5) mitochondrial respiration; (6) pyridine nucleotides: NADPH, NADP ion, NAD and NADH; and (7) intermediary metabolites: lactate, pyruvate, alpha-ketoglutarate, succinate. Changes in the in vivo levels of these compounds will provide information on the effect of paraquat and diquat on the energy and redox state of the lung. Correlation of these effects of paraquat and diquat may provide an insight into the toxic mechanism(s) of these compounds.